


The Cafe Round the Corner

by LittleBlueBook



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBlueBook/pseuds/LittleBlueBook
Summary: There's a cafe round the corner where I like to go, where the food is sweet and the view is even sweeter.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: April 2020 Barisi Bingo





	The Cafe Round the Corner

**Author's Note:**

> For the Prompt Bingo fill “Meet-Cute”


End file.
